


遇鬼（上）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	遇鬼（上）

是夜。

一切都静的出奇，听不见风声吹动树叶带来的沙沙声，也听不见晚归的人匆忙的脚步声，就连楼下平日里爱叫的小猫咪也像是被人掐住了嗓子，将将只能在空隙中呜咽出一两声。

空气中隐约流动着一丝令人不安的情绪。

李赫宰睡的并不踏实，他把自己埋在被窝里，被子松松垮垮的盖在身上，露出一截光滑白皙的后背。略微凸起的脊椎骨一段一段与蝴蝶骨交织着，顺着他的呼吸小幅度的上下起伏。

他眉头紧紧皱着，手抱着抱枕侧躺着，紧紧的抵在自己胸口，是一个给他安全感的入睡姿势。

随后有人凑了上去，在他耳垂处轻轻的亲了一口，李赫宰冷的瑟缩了一下，凭着本能用手捂住了耳朵。

“嗯..不可以...”

半睡半醒间，李赫宰发出一声呢喃的哀求。那人从侧面上去紧紧抱住他，亲吻着他，舌尖温柔地从耳垂往下滑过至他的脖颈，依次吻过他的后背，又在他敏感的腰侧轻轻咬了一口。

李赫宰眼皮沉的睁不开，只觉自己仍在梦里，他被那人的举动惹得急促的喘息了一声，在静谧的夜里像是一只猫，撩拨勾人心弦而不自知。

李赫宰的身体自动对着那人臣服，松开了一直抱着的抱枕，任凭它滚落到床下，孤零零的沾着灰。金钟云覆身上去，将他从侧面翻至正面，又凑上去捏着他的下巴和李赫宰接吻，舌头伸进去霸道的掠夺着对方的空气，舔过他的上颚，吮吸过他柔软的嘴唇，又恋恋不舍的顺着往下亲吻着他的胸膛。

他吻的温柔又内敛，着迷的吻过李赫宰因冷空气暴露而挺立的一侧乳头，在上面打着圈撕咬着，刺激的李赫宰不自觉的挺起了胸膛，好似一个全然奉献的意图，他将自己一直被忽略的另一侧乳头凑到金钟云面上，发出一声梦呓。“...这里...”

“这里...？”金钟云被他的举动惹得不由得轻笑了一声，愉悦的接着问。“这里怎么了...”

李赫宰把脸皱成一团，他脸小的陷在枕头里，头发柔顺的贴在额上，看起来就像是个青涩的孩子。他在梦中只觉得那人恶劣的不行，撩拨他却不给他满足。他咬着唇忍了半天，最终委委屈屈的蹭着那人，只得小声说。

“这里也..要亲亲。”

金钟云得到了想要的答案，大抵也是李赫宰的反应实在可爱，不再逗弄他，顺从的偏过头去照顾了李赫宰一直被忽略的另一侧乳头，轻咬厮磨着，惹得李赫宰终于发出一声满足的吟叹。

随后他将李赫宰紧密闭合的双腿从中间打开了。得益于多年跳舞的柔韧性，李赫宰的脚踝被金钟云一手抓住，又轻轻松松抬高，顺带着一只腿拉至面前，露出柔嫩而敏感的内里肌肤。

一个接一个的吻随即落入大腿内侧，充满占有欲的吮吸着留下潮湿的印记。

在对方凑上去将他的欲望含入口中时，李赫宰终于在梦里看清了那人的相貌。是他一直暗恋着的那个人...

这下他大抵是知晓自己在做梦了，行为也坦荡了许多，大着胆子伸出手抓住对方的头发，往下试图按压着，任凭对方吞咽着他的欲望，在对方湿润而温热的口腔内没有章法的冲撞着。

那人一头银白色头发，染的张扬又好看的样子，适合的不行。他挑着丹凤眼，似笑非笑的允许了李赫宰的试探动作，舌头舔过李赫宰的马眼，又顺着柱身吮吸过囊袋，刺激着他那处的敏感，来回替他口了一会儿后，李赫宰最终微微颤抖着绷直了身子，小腿抽搐了一下，射在了对方嘴里。

“...真是，不乖...”金钟云也不恼，尽数将李赫宰的精液吞咽了下去，只留了一点在唇边显出一丝淫靡的情色意味，他手擦了一下那点精液，手沾着塞进了李赫宰微微张着的小口中。

李赫宰还沉浸在高潮的余味中，大脑一片空白，呆呆的任凭金钟云将手指伸进自己口中，又在口中勾了一圈唾液才抽了出来。

金钟云的手指准确的探入至李赫宰身下，找寻至那隐蔽的入口，在他褶皱的外围安抚的按压着，随即深入了李赫宰本就因高潮过而有些柔软潮湿的小穴，温柔地替他做着扩张。

李赫宰闷哼了一声没阻止他的动作，反而放松了身子去迎合对方有些冰凉的手指。金钟云的手指在他的小穴里温柔穿插试探，勾着那点穴肉按揉至他的敏感点，惹得李赫宰面上飞起红晕，伸出手要让他抱。

金钟云也凑过去和他缠绵的亲吻起来，他的唇冰冷又凉薄，在李赫宰被他亲的晕乎乎的时候，他抽出了手指，紧跟着将欲望顶入进李赫宰的小穴。

好冷。随着金钟云的进入，李赫宰打了个哆嗦，只觉体内好似窜进了一团冰，带着刺骨的寒意，让他不由得开始颤抖。

他在梦里看着金钟云有点为难的皱起了眉，用手拉过翻落一旁的被子给他围在身体周边。“...委屈你了...下次就不会这么冷了...”他的声音有些飘忽，李赫宰好似听懂了，迷迷糊糊的点了点头。

随即他被金钟云抱起，跪坐在他的腿上，因着姿势的缘故，惹得对方的性器顶入进他更深层的内部。金钟云一下又一下的用力抽插着，自穴口带出层层嫩红的穴肉，又深入进出大肆顶着李赫宰小穴深处的敏感点，惹得李赫宰哭噎的抱紧了他的脖子，小口咬着他的肩膀，被他带着攀至欲望的顶峰。

直到李赫宰被操弄的腰软的坐不住，嗓子发出娇憨的哀求，金钟云才换了个姿势将他放在床上，分开他的腿环至腰间，任李赫宰觉得舒服了一点，这才继续攻城略地的品尝着他，他进入的极深，像是能将灵魂也在附在其中，与李赫宰的灵肉交织在一起。

他好似也从不知疲倦，翻来覆去的将李赫宰周身都打上了自己的印记，将李赫宰操晕了过去后才不再动作，意犹未尽的抽出了欲望，对着李赫宰那张秀气的小脸自行撸动了十几下，尽数射在了李赫宰平坦的小腹上。

最后，金钟云抱起被子温柔的盖在李赫宰身上，将李赫宰揽在怀里，抱着哄他沉沉睡去。直至天微微亮，太阳露出头，楼下也开始有人活动后，金钟云才睁开了眼。

恋恋不舍的吻落在李赫宰的脸侧，又咬上他的耳垂。

李赫宰并没有醒，只蜷着身子被他抱住。金钟云撈过冷落在地的抱枕，拍拍上面的灰又重新塞进了李赫宰怀里，随后他从床上起来，拉上了帘子阻隔着阳光进入，让李赫宰能多睡一会儿。

他望着李赫宰睡熟的脸，无可奈何又爱怜的叹息，只觉拿他真是没办法，怎么都看不够。他想着李赫宰平日里圆溜溜的眼睛望着他时的模样，像只小猫咪一样挠的他心痒。

所有情绪最后化为一句话消散在空气中。

“晚上见了，宝贝。

李赫宰醒来的时候只觉得浑身无力，腿软的像是站不起来。他扶着腰从床上坐起来，以为是自己昨天新排的舞是太难了，不光学生跟不上，他这个舞蹈老师也都跟着身子吃不消。

他磨磨蹭蹭把自己挪到卫生间，在镜子前揉了揉自己有些浮肿的脸，意外的就看到了几个略红的印记附在他的脖颈处。

“嗯...有蚊子嘛...”李赫宰伸出手疑惑的摸了摸，却又想起来昨晚梦里那人温柔亲吻过的地方，不由得脸红了起来。

“...真是...我是有多喜欢他啊...”他忍住害羞的情绪，一边抱怨一边将昨晚做梦弄脏的衣服清洗干净，洗了个澡后才略微舒服了许多，李赫宰把自己重新埋进被窝里，只觉自己大晚上做的梦色情放纵的不行。

最后在床上滚了滚，脸压在抱枕上轻轻的叹气。

“...今天也想能够见到他...”


End file.
